


Misc. side stories

by Silverfox893



Series: Dipper Pines and the Five Bills [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Multi, Rebill doesn't give a shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox893/pseuds/Silverfox893
Summary: Misc. side stories I didn't want to bring up untill they are brought up in the main
Series: Dipper Pines and the Five Bills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/838002





	Misc. side stories

January 7, 2015

  
Rebill 

Tambry stared at him "so you're fostering him then why isn't he in school" she says

"he starts next year we have to work on his social skills," Robbie says 

"and why is he wearing your old clothes?" Tambry asks

"I'm not wearing his pants they were too small," Rebill says browsing the bookshelves he clicked his tongue "why do you lack books published in the last three years" 

Tambrey unzipped her bag and pulled out Tokyo ghoul book one and Bungou stray dogs one and two 

Rebill stares "what do you want?" he asks 

"can I dress you up?" She asks

"as what?" the raven-haired teen asks

"a girl," Tambry says

"There is no way he going to-" Robbie starts

"alright but no glitter and sparkles," Rebill says

"deal but just so you know I'm just lending them to you," she says

"fine," the raven-haired teen says she tosses him the first Bungou stray dog book

"I'll be back with the stuff you can borrow the rest once you keep your end," she says running off

"dude what the hell have you no shame," Robbie says Rebill turns the first page

"I walked around here naked and then in boxers for a week," Rebill says

"you're a guy though," the older teen says

Rebill raises a brow "I was an energy being with no reproductive organs I technically had no gender, I have been male for a little over a week and you expected me to have pride as a man" he says

Robbie clamed up "ok fair enough you do you as long as I don't have to look at your junk any more" he says

Rebill was reading slowly enjoying himself he was halfway done when Tambry came back with a bag he closes it

"arent you going to save your place?" she asks

"fret not I'll remember what page I was on," he says

"good that means you won't bend the pages," Tambry says she hands him the bag Rebill takes it and walks to the bathroom

he walks out a few minutes later in https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/428897564520366261/

"you're perfect come over here I need poses," Tambry says putting him in front of the door 

"This wasn't part of the deal," Rebill says

"no, but my friend designs clothes and can't find a model" she pulls out clips and puts them in his hair

"no no face shots I was sent to a remote town like this for a reason," Rebill says

"fine um" she sees a painted lady mask on the wall and grabs it putting it on him them putting the hair clip in "wow your hair is so silky" 

"am I getting paid for this?" he asks

"once they start selling I'll talk to her about it," Tambry says

"provide books for me until then," Rebill says

she starts taking pictures

January 31, 2015 

Sill knocked on the door Robbie answered

"oh you're Sill right," the older teen says

"yes I'm here to-" Sill started

"train with Rebel you have to wait, Tambry's using him right now," the older teen says cringing Letting him in and leading him to the patio 

"look I just don't see the point of the stuffed animal," Rebill says behind the mask https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/799459371347042758/

"it's a bag and matches the outfit," Tambry says

"hey Sill's here," Robbies says

" Bollocks what time is it," Rebill says

"1:34" Sill says "um sorry I'm early " he was so confused

"I can explain just uh here read this" Rebill says tossing him Detective Conan volume one that Tambry gave him   
Sill look confused Rebill turned it over"you read it right to left" he says walking back over to the sheet hanging from the ceiling "let's get this over with" 

"hey can I dress you up to," Tambry asks Sill looks at Rebill confused

"no you are not dressing up Sill," Rebill says

"can't he speak for-" she starts

"he has a problem saying no to people," the raven-haired teen says "hurry we still have another outfit and I promise the old man I'd help-" Robbie shook his head "Sill with his cursive writing"

"oh really I wanted to learn Fancy writing" Sill says

"and his grammar" Rebill says

"pose," Tambry says the raven-haired teen does they are done in ten minutes

"next outfit," Tambry says Sill sat there engrossed in the book Rebill smiled behind the mask seeing the wonder in Sill eyes even through the goggles he sets the mask down and goes into the bathroom and starts striping he pulls down his boxers to take a leak but before he can pull them up the door opens Tambry froze so did Rebill his back on full display

"um Rebill Re Bill so you're -" she looks down "whoa so are you" 

"I'm mortal I have no plans too much work," Rebill says

"ok then are you still going to model for me did I sell my soul or-" Tambry says

"in order yes, no, and fuck no I'm only doing this because I get something out of it," he says

"I get one freebie," she says

"what why," Rebill says pulling his underwear up

"you once turned me into a statue and made me part of a throne," She says

"I have no recollection of that I just have literary knowledge of anything before I was shattered the memories I do have are scatter and or of my home dimension also of hanging out with the Aztec pantheon but that was only for like a hundred years," Rebill says washing his hands and drying them

"cool were you a triangle with them too," she asks

"no the Aztec people conjured a physical form for me it was humanoid but I couldn't use most of my powers in it so it was like my chill time I was Xiuhtotontli for a time," he says slipping the shirt on not caring he looks at the pink wig and tosses it aside he snaps his fingers his hair turns pink he puts on the hat

"that's so cool," She says Rebill slips on the skirt 

"It will only last twenty minutes so we better hurry," he says putting on the collar, the shoes, he grabs the mask as they walk back to the patio

https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/290834088413819699/

"what took so long," Robbies asks

Rebill opens his mouth " Wig problems " She says

"pink," Sill says looking up

"yes it's not permanent," Rebill says

"did you know Rebel could use magic to change his hair if I knew that I wouldn't have bothered with the wig," Tambry says Robbie looked nervous

 _'oh I see she wants to watch him squirm'_ Rebill thought

"well I uh well not the hair thing but he claimed to knows magic," the older teen says

"let's get this over with," Rebill says putting the mask on

later in the woods

"so um can you teach me cursive and grammar?" Sill asks

Rebill nods " yeah sure," he says 

"I'll get some books and set up a date," Rebill says

February 7, 2015

Rebill walking into the old Book store he closed his eyes breathing out

"nice a quiet," he says softly

he walks over to the counter "pardon me, may I have I moment of your time," he asks Ruth

she looked him with a sour look "we have no magazines," she says

"not that Dear I'm looking for workbooks for Cursive writing and Ones for Grammer all the ones at the mall's book store are so childish and degrading," Rebill says

"your grammar seems fine," Ruth says incredulously 

"Not for me, you've heard of Sill correct," the raven-haired teen says

"Fiddlefords boy," She says

"yes he wants to learn Cursive writing but I told him I'd only teach him if he learns proper grammar as well," Rebill says 

Ruth smiles she walked him over to a bookshelf 

"ah finally it's so hard to find Age-appropriate Teaching tools- " Rebill says taking an Edicate book off the shelf he smells it "that do not reek of chemicals wonderful" 

"I know this is not a library but may I browse I would like to find the perfect material with which to teach him" 

"of course Bill," She says

he pauses "was I that obvious " Rebill asks

"no one talks like you here I kept an eye on the statue every month in December I found your statue broken no teen talks like that and your foot size matches the footprints leading from it, " She says Rebill looked away confused

'the missing memories there's is another me the blue flame Sill and I Don't have the Primary Flames he must have them ' he thought to himself

"I mean no harm I am he for the reason I said I actually have little to no memories of last millennia except literary Knowledge baring things written in the last three years," Rebill says "also I go by Rebel officially it's ReBill but I prefer the former"

"I'm calling you ReBill then," Ruth says

"Go ahead now I just need a place to teach him where he won't get distracted, Rebill says 

Tbc


End file.
